


Something Unusual

by cancerca



Category: The Abyss Surrounds Us Series - Emily Skrutskie
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Hickeys, Swift is a little slow sometimes, varma and chuck are ruthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerca/pseuds/cancerca
Summary: Chuck and Varma are ruthless towards Swift when she shows up in the navigation tower with a hickey(spoilers for Edge of the Abyss)
Relationships: Swift Kent/Cassandra Leung, Varma/Chuck (The Abyss Surrounds Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Something Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> all of my CasSwift fics will take place in the same timeline, unless i say otherwise. This includes my hc that Swift is she/they  
> I'll figure out that timeline and post it separately at some point.

Cas follows Swift down the narrow hallway of the ship's lower deck on their way to the navigation tower, dancing with the gentle rock of the Minnow. Last night they got a reading of new Hellbeasts a few nautical miles north, and were setting out today to track them down.

The call had come in late last night, when Cas and Swift had already retreated to their cabin from the mess hall. The ship’s last few run-ins with Hellbeasts had all gone smoothly, with little damage to the ship and no crew casualties. Varma could complain all he wanted about the blackeye he received aboard his Splinter, but Swift was quick to remind him it was an improvement to his face. 

Swift darts up the ladder to the upper deck before her, and Cas takes a generous few seconds to admire the view before climbing on deck herself. Summer was moving in on the NeoPacific and the cool sea breeze mixed nicely with the warmth of the sun above. 

Swift takes off towards Phobos and Deimos, as well as checking with crewmates responsible for ammunition checks. The call from the night before mentioned Hellbeasts, but not the type or number of monsters. The ship had to be perfectly outfitted and prepared for whatever creatures awaited them. Cas lets herself onto the trainer deck, and spots the shadow of the Minnow’s companion a few hundred yards out. She calls Boa closer to the ship and dives out to him, neglecting her wetsuit. The water was warm enough to go without it, and she only had to give him a checkup, nothing that would take too long. 

“Good morning, little shit,” she greets him, hearing his lower rumbling reply. In the months they had been out at sea since the deal with the SCR, Bao had regained most of his training and reflex responses he had learned before Cas had set him free. Now he had instincts and Reckoner training meshed together, making him once again: the most dangerous thing in the ocean. Cas hoped she wouldn’t have to fight from his back today; she spent the whole day before training with him, doing lots of deep dives, and her legs were sore. Her and Swift’s extracurriculars last night hadn’t helped much either, but the tightness in her muscles was a small price to pay.

She dries off after her check, sending Bao off to do a short reconnaissance around the Minnow without straying too far. She makes it to the nav tower before Swift to see the others already plotting potential courses and battle strategies. Varma and Chuck are so engrossed in their work they barely register Cas’ presence, but Lemon offers the barest nod in greetings.

A few minutes later and the four of them have some potential plans for the day’s fight when Swift enters. Before the words leave her mouth, Varma and Chuck have already launched their first attack.

Swift staggers back towards the ladder, nearly falling down to the deck, but the duo has such a strong grip on her shoulders and face they keep her from toppling over. Cas tries to peer past them, curious as to why they’re bombarding her girlfriend, but she can’t get a good look at the situation. Varma and Chuck just keep snickering and passing comments to each other in hushed tones. She and Swift seem to be the only ones out of the loop when Lemon chuckles beside her, wearing the tiniest of smirks.

“Would you two let go of me!” Swift shouts, pushing their attackers away. “What’s wrong with you, it’s only eight in the morning give me a break,” Swift growled with a glare, but it isn’t enough to intimidate Chuck nor Varma. Swift may be the captain, but they have all known each other long enough to know that all of Swift’s threats were, mostly, empty at this point in their lives. 

“What was that all about?” Cas pipes in, hoping to finally be included. 

Varma and Chuck just keep looking back and forth, between each other and Swift, not providing any answers. Cas and Swift glance at each other over their shoulders.  
Cas has trouble placing the look in her girlfriend’s eyes, annoyance for sure but something that almost looks like fear was present too. 

Once Varma and Chuck had finished their snickering, they apologized for their actions with no small amount of sarcasm present before rejoining Cas and Lemon at the table. Swift hesitated for a moment before coming over, standing in between the two and across from Cas and Lemon. They get down to business, presenting their ideas and plans of action to the captain, but every once in a while Varma forgets himself, and lets a breathy chuckle out. Twenty minutes of this pass before Swift has had enough, rounding on him aggressively.

“All right you little shit, spit it out. What’s your problem?” Her voice is a bit deeper than usual, but Cas recognizes the dominance in it all the same. Varma cowers in front of her at first, before his eyes land back on her neck, and the fear in his eyes is entirely replaced with mischief. 

Chuck is red in the face, barely containing her laughter.

There’s more emotions on Lemon’s face than Cas has ever seen before.

Varma gives up on holding in his laughter, now clutching at his stomach wildly.

But Swift, Swift looks like she’s about to hit him.

“S-sorry cap, jus-just didn’t realize you got bruised in last week's fight,” he’s doubled over now to catch his breath.

Chuck continues for him, “Or is that some mysterious birthmark we never noticed?” She jokes, breath still shaky but voice loud and clear.

Cas catches on immediately, but Swift still looks confused. Oh, she’s so stupid, poor thing Cas thinks to herself, already knowing that their friends wn’t ever let Swift live this down. 

“What the fuck are you gaping at, what’s going on?” Swift reels back towards Chuck, eyes landing on Cas on the way. “Will someone start making some goddamn sense!” Barking orders only makes Varma and Chuck laugh harder, and Cas has to cover her giggle too.

Lemon sees fit to join in the fun, turning to Cas with a “I really admire your artistry, the shading is impeccable,” she claims, eyes still trained on Swift’s neck. And by the grace of God, Swift seems to finally catch on. She glances toward Cas with abject horror in her eyes, barely fighting the impulse to grab her neck.

The others in the rooms are howling with laughter now, and Swift looks ready to throw herself overboard. Cas just stares at her: her red cheeks, scrunched eyebrows, and that one vein in her neck that pops whenever she’s angry. The vein that is conveniently placed right under the dark purple hickey on the column of her throat. It’s the same vein Cas eases the stress out of with kisses each time it pops up, usually waiting until they’re behind closed doors before leaning in and letting her lips brush Swift’s neck.

That exact scenario is what played out last night, when Swift received the Hellbeast call on her radio as she and Cas hit the mattress. It wasn’t anger though, mostly just that Swift was frustrated with the interruption. 

And now they all stood in the nav tower, laughing at Swifts expense. Cas would be lying if she said she didn’t find it funny, but she did feel a bit sorry for her girlfriend. It was too easy to get under Swift’s skin.

Varma’s voice broke through the laughter, now that he had mostly composed himself. “Sorry dude, I’ve just never seen you with hickey’s before,” he grinned at Swift as she threw his hand off her shoulder.

“Really? Have you never had one before?” Cas asks. She remembers seeing that one girl in Swift’s lap the night of their first raid with Cas on board. She had trouble believing that was a rare occurrence, and she knew her girlfriend had had relationships prior to theirs.

“Never where people can see them,” Swift grumbles back, arms crossed and eyes downcast.

Cucks laughs at that, “You usually the one giving them, right? Not too used to being on the receiving end,” she barks, and the implication in her words sends new laughter throughout the room. Swift’s cheeks just turn a deeper red. 

“Give them a break guys, it’s not that big of a deal, is it?” Cas adds, hoping to lessen her girlfriend’s embarrassment.

“Oh yes it is! I’ve never seen them like this, I’m just seizing the opportunity,” Varma replies. He turns back to Swift, who seems ready to let the floor of the Minnow swallow them whole. “Not so tough now, are ya, where’d all that top energy go, huh? Feels more like bottom energy to me,” Varma keeps digging in, harder and harder. His words are sharp but Cas can’t detect any real malice in them. 

Swift rounds on him lightning quick, “Like you’re one to talk, bitch boy!”

Varma’s face drops for a moment, but he tries to cover his momentary lapse. “What are you talking about?” He says, attempting a light hearted chuckle. Chuck hides her face in her hands behind Swift, seemingly ready for what’s about to happen. Lemon has a knowing look in her eyes and Cas is, once again, clueless.

Swift doesn’t wait, she charges in. “You’re not too subtle either y’know. We all see you and Chuck sneaking around.” It was true. Since Swift had taken charge, and Santa Elena’s looming presence was no longer a threat to the trainees, Chuck and Varma had become less cautious with their actions.  


“So what?” Varma asks, “That’s no surprise.”

“You’re right. What’s surprising is what I heard outside your door three nights ago,” Swift says, and she’s got this proud twinkle in here yes, like she’s finally beat him.

Varma visibly pales, pure fear in his features. Chuck is burning a bright red in embarrassment behind Swift, and Lemon lets out a bark of laughter louder than Cas has ever heard come from her before. She’s actually laughing out loud, and Cas is equally astounded by Swift’s news. The revelation sits heavy in the air, and Chuck, usually so loud and proud about everything, rushes out of the nav tower. Cas and Lemon roll with laughter at the look on Varma’s face, as he’s apparently frozen in his place. Swift radiates power, finally being able to put Varma in his place. 

Lemon eventually leads him out of the nav tower, leaving Cas and Swift alone. “You wouldn’t believe the things they were saying-” 

“I do not want to hear it!” Cas cuts her off, turning away. “Absolutely not, no thank you.” Swift chuckles at her. Cas feels their strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, and the warmth of their breath by her ear.

“Yeah well if I had to hear it so do you, that’s your punishment,” they whisper.

Cas turns in their embrace. “Punishment! Punishment for what?”

“You left this on my neck,” Swift cranes their head to the right, showing off the deep purple hickey, “now you get to answer for that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, didn’t know that was a punishable offence, Captain,” Cas replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Didn’t realize having a fantastic girlfriend was such a burden.”

“Yeah, you really are the worst,” Swift replies, but the warm tone of her vice gives her away. The softness of her eyes is too much for Cas. Knowing how deeply this girl- this magnificent, stupid girl- loves her is too much for Cas. She pulls Swift closer and into a bruising kiss. Swift sighs into her mouth before taking control of the kiss. Cas can’t help the tremble in her knees; every kiss with Swift makes her feel like this. Like being broken and rebuilt with every brush of their lips.

There was something building in her chest, something that she was too afraid to name. Something filled with intimacy that scared and excited her. Something that connected her so deeply to the blond in her arms so that she never wanted to let go. 

Cas didn’t have the strength to name it yet, but she would. Eventually, she would name it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that, leave kudos and comment anything else you wanna see. ive got a LOT more ideas for these two  
> (also Varma gets pegged)


End file.
